Power of natures Beauty
by thelos-um
Summary: About a black girl called ayume living in tokyo when she fell down the stairs and discover herself in another and sha meets a boy name suzoko who allways teases her. he a white boy i just taught having a mix race seen i'm half white and black


Title: **Power of Natures beauty**  
Category: Cartoons » 6teen  
Author: thelos-um  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 05-27-13, Updated: 05-27-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 772

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**claimed: This story mine, i imagined it and now I'm writing it down.**

**Note: my inspiration comes from all the animes I've ever watched. exspecially Inuyasha, kaze no stigma,Cardcaptor sakura,sailor moon. If you have watched this anime you'll notice somethings are very similar or the same. one more thing my story is strate seeing as I hate love triangles or complications but i tell you there is much jealousy.**

**Theme: ROMANCE, Fantasy and SUPERNATURAL**

**About main leads: GUY-**

**Name Suzoko Takahshi "king of tiger tribe"**

**Age 17**

**type Tiger demond**

**Likes Ayume, teasing her, calling her riceball head, Calling lee "old hag"**

**Dislike people or demonds who hurt Ayume or Lee.**

**GIRL **

**Name Ayume saito"queen of the cat tribe"**

**Age 15**

**type cat demond**

**likes Suzoko,yelling at suzoko after he teases her.**

**Dislikes Being teased by suzoko, demonds that hurt people. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

What happened? Ayume asked as remembered.

_Flashback_

_While she was at her home she was dusting the chairs when she tripped and fell, she had passed out._

She looked around her, it seemed like she in middle of forest.

What, how did I get here. She thought. No I must still be in my room dreaming, yeah, yeah that must be it she said to herself, if I go back to sleep could wake up soon.

On the other of was a very strong half tiger demond running towards her direction. I've got you now. He thought while running as fast as the wind. When he finaly reached where she was he stopped and looked at her. She looked really scared and sad but he didn't care because all he needed was a drop of her blood.

She looked up at him, she saw a boy with tiger like ears and she thought maybe she was seeing things but as he moved closer she could now clearly it.

He looked at her dark, smoth, chokolate, skin. As the wind blowed her light blond hair flew up to the conner.

Truly as beautiful as you are said to be the boy said to her. she blushed at this but couldn't say anything. The boy came closer and said but just need a drop of your blood.

At this she screamed what?

So get ready to fight, he said coming at her but stopped when he saw he looking very scared. Then he came very close and went around looking at her then he thought " This sensation is not the sensation i get from a full demond." wait don't tell me you haven't awakened yet he asked her with really bored eyes.

What is this awakening he's talking about. she thought

Well since you haven't awakened there's no need to take you blood now. see you around when you're full demond ok. He said as he took of about 1min later he heard a scream.

what now ,he thought as he ran towards the scream. when he got there he saw a demond attacking the girl he had seen before.

He quickly jumped to the middle of the girl and the demond and wihspered while waving his hand dance of tonedos and emidietly tornedos came fly out from his fingers "parallel" then he turnen around lookingat the girl with a "really" face and he asked so you couldn't even take care of yoursel for a minute riceball head.

Now she got really pissed, first you say I'm pretty, then you want my blood and just walk away, then you save me just to call me riceball head she said angrily, you, you idiooooooottttttttttttttttttttttttt she screamed so the people miles away could hear.

Wow she is so cute when she is angry he ,thought but didn't say anything

Who are you anyway she asked and why did you say I'm pretty as I was said to be, what's up with the awakening thing you where talking about and wher is this place anyway

she was cut of by him saying, boy you do ask alot of question

She got so pissed and said shout up shout up shout up

a small smile came up on his face then it turned into a big laughter.

What are you laughing at but the two where distracted by an old voice saying glad to see you two getting along.

they turned around seeing an old woman about 70 years old...

* * *

**Hej guys hope you liked "episode 1" well I'm new to this so please REVIEW. I'll write chapter two tomorrow. well godnight**


End file.
